A dual clutch having a first clutch and a second clutch is known from FR 2 851 626 A1 The clutches each have a pressure plate that is movable axially relative to a counterplate, between which a clutch disk can be coupled with frictional engagement. The respective clutch disk is connected to the respective output shaft so that it is rotationally fixed but axially movable. Situated between the input shaft and the first counterplate in the direction of flux of force is a torsional vibration damper, in which the flux of force is introduced radially on the outside and is dispersed radially on the outside to the first counterplate.
There is a longfelt need to simplify the construction of dual clutches without increasing the construction space significantly.